Shelby
| tribes = | place = 11/18 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 12 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 15/24 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 3 | days2 = 21 | exiled2 = 2 }} Shelby is a contestant from and . Starting by sharing selfies to her tribemates, Shelby immediately spoke up when tribemate Ant was being directly attacked by Anna and Dylan. This caused both Shelby and Dylan to be voted out in succession shortly after the merge. Armed with a plethora of advantages and Hidden Immunity Idols in , Shelby was doomed during Quincy's abrupt removal and cancelation of all advantages in the game. Without ammunition, Shelby became the next voted out for her potential threat status. Her elimination marked one of the most unfair exits in the series' history. Profile Survivor Saigon Shelby started on the Haiphong tribe where she shared selfies of herself to her fellow tribemates. After a Tribe Switch, she was place on a tribe with a 3v3 split. When news broke that Jack earned a strike for harassment towards Ant, Shelby spoke up. She was voicing her opinion that Ant was a good guy and should not have been targeted, but Anna and Dylan disagreed and started an argument with her. This caused chaos among the tribe. Other tribe mates stepped in to defend her though. Once hitting the merge, the fighting between Shelby and Dylan continued. She and Dylan were voted out back to back for this and caused chaos at Ponderosa. Voting History Ghost Island Shelby started on the Tinakula tribe where she was a very active member of the tribe. She was included as a part of the majority "Old School Alliance" and also became incredibly close to Pendant. However, over time, she began to break away from the "Old School" group as she realized she did not like Shaina Nichole nor Emil, the group's leaders. She and Pendant started to target them, but word spread quick and Shaina Nichole found out. On top of this, Pendant took a trip to Ghost Island against people's word, angering Shaina Nichole. At the next cycle, Shelby avoided Tribal Council by being sent to Ghost Island and earning herself a super Hidden Immunity Idol. When she came back to her tribe, her ally, Pendant was voted out, and he had also left behind an idol for her, so now she was armed with two idols. At the first Tribe Switch, Shelby was outnumbered with the two people she was not particularly fond of, Emil and Shaina Nichole. They took the opportunity to mutiny to the other tribe, leaving just Shelby and Jerome in a minority position. This did not stop Shelby from being very social, though, as she bonded with her tribe, mostly Ryan, whom she sent many selfies to. She was a loose cannon, telling everyone everything about her original tribe as well as revealing the existence of a Legacy Advantage. She was sent to Ghost Island during the eighth cycle where she earned herself another idol, but her ally, Jerome, was voted out, leaving Shelby completely in the minority. Another Tribe Switch occurred, and this time, Quincy revealed himself to actually be Choc from who had been cheating alongside Spaz, winner of , who revealed himself to actually be Roman, from and Rome. Roman was in the spectator's lounge as Spaz giving all information to Choc as Quincy in the game. When they came clean they made sure to destroy Shelby's game because of their personal vendetta against her by telling all the players in the game about her various idols and advantages. Because of this breach, the hosts decided to reset all of the advantages from Ghost Island, included Shelby's. Her tribe lost the next challenge and without her idols, she no longer had power or served a purpose to those in power and was promptly voted out. Voting History In Episodes 4 and 8, Tulagi sent Shelby to Ghost Island, granting her immunity from Tinakula's Tribal Council. Trivia * Shelby is the first female to be the lowest placing member of a merged tribe. * Shelby is the first contestant to be the first member of the jury and the first voted out of a merged tribe. * Shelby was invited back for and accepted the offer but took too long to join the server. She was ultimately replaced by Sommer from . * Shelby is the youngest contestant from . * Shelby is the first female contestant sent to Ghost Island. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Youngest Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Saigon Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Saigon Jury Members Category:Haiphong Tribe Category:Vietschlong Tribe Category:Tinakula Tribe Category:11th Place Category:15th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Saigon Category:Survivor: Ghost Island